


Words Won't Be Enough

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, M/M, William Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Four times Dipper Gleeful tries to kiss William Cipher and the one time Will finally kissed him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quaksies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Quaksies).



> For Quaksies on Tumblr - Your blog gives me life and I always look forward to your posts! Thank you!

The first time Dipper had attempted to kiss the demon, it failed miserably. The demon had been washing dishes, humming to himself happily as he scrubbed the sponge against the white dishes until they sparkled. The demon's cleaning skills were impeccable, and Dipper smiled internally at the sight. His stoic expression remained externally as he approached Will, eyebrow raised as he stood by him patiently. Will was smiling softly, in a way that made Dipper's heart lurch and the boy swallowed thickly. 

"William."

The demon jumped and nearly broke a plate before Dipper had quickly caught it. 

"M-Master!" Will trembled, shaking anxiously with his blue eye suddenly filled with terror. 

Dipper rested a hand on Will's forearm in a show of comfort, but the demon only trembled further. The demon grabbed another plate instinctively to wash and the human chuckled lowly until he noticed Will's eye was on the brink of tears. Dipper frowned at the sight. He rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over the soft pale skin, and Will glanced between his own stark blue eyes and his arm. 

"You're awfully tense around me." Dipper noted, eyes studying Will's curiously as the demon seemed to relax only slightly against his touch. 

"N-No, master, I'm just-I wasn't expecting you there and I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." And Dipper gave him a warm smile. A genuine one that even he wasn't used to. Will stared at him in awe for a moment, making Dipper's heart pound softly at the expression. In that moment, Will was truly beautiful. His fear had faded for a moment, revealing something akin to a childlike wonder in his only eye. His cheeks began to flush and Dipper leaned in slowly, eyes flickering between a sky-blue eye and the demon's soft lips. Then, the demon dropped another plate onto the floor. It shattered across the ground with a piercing screech and the human sighed. 

"Oh, William." 

"I-I'm so sorry!" And Will was crying and sniffling again, breaking their trance as Dipper began chanting something. The plate fused together and moved to rest in Dipper's hands. He gently placed it into the sink and looked to Will who refused to look at him as he curled into himself in embarrassment. 

Dipper sighed and left the demon to continue his chores. 

\--

The second time Dipper tries to kiss William, they're ice skating and the demon slips and falls on his back. Dipper quickly skated across the ice, sliding to his knees as he moved to hold Will's face in his hands. His eyes study the demon's for any signs of brain injury and relaxed when the pupil constricts in the light that shines across his face. His hands move to remove his gloved and he cards his fingers through soft blue hair, eyes scanning for any blood or injuries. William is crying and sniffling, and Dipper's shoulder sag as he takes the demon into his arms.

"William, you're so clumsy sometimes."

And Will continues to sob into his black peacoat jacket as he continues to gently massage through the demon's blue locks. He rests his cheek against Will's forehead, feeling the demon wrap his arms around him and clench his clothes in desperate fists. 

He moves a hand under Will's legs and gently raised the demon in his arms, clutching him possessively into his chest. Will looks at him with a teary eye, and that same look of wonder sparks through thick tears as he stared at Dipper. 

The human shakes his head with a soft smile, leaning forward gently. The demon yelps and fidgets suddenly, and Dipper slips back and they both topple to the ground. The human hissed as pain shoots through his leg, with William scrambling toward him and rambling apologies through a thick voice. He's on the verge of tears, and Dipper just sighs. 

"I-I'm so-"

"I know, William. I know." Dipper winces when he tries to move his leg too quickly.

The demon is sniffling next to him and he looks up to see the spark disappear. He frowns as Will's lower lip trembles in guilt. He sighs with a soft smile and reaches a hand forward to stroke the demon's cheek. 

"It's okay." 

\--

The third time Dipper tries to kiss William, they're walking past a jewelry store and the demon stops to stare at the window display. Dipper pauses, knowing the demon had a soft spot for all things shiny. He wondered if that was just a demon thing. He watches Will smile softly at one of the rings. It's a tiny blue topaz gemstone nestled into a small, plain silver band. 

The human walls into the store, with a confused and surprised William trailing closely behind.

"Can I help you, sir?" One of the clerks smiled at him, knowing full well who he was. 

There wasn't a single person in the country who didn't know who Dipper Gleeful was. 

"I'd like to look at one of your rings in the display window." 

Will is pressed against his side and he can feel the trembling from the demon. He doesn't look at Will, knowing the poor thing would probably go into a full-blown panic attack, so he settles for slipping a hand into the demon's and intertwining their hands together. He feels Will relax a little at this as he presses further against the human. 

"Is this the one, sir?"

Dipper nods as the clerk pulls it out, carefully resting it in the boy's hand. He lifts William's hand then and looks to the clerk. 

"Could you get it sized for him?"

"Of course." The clerk is looking between them now, eyebrows raised in a way that reveals what the clerk is thinking. Dipper removes his hand from the demon as the clerk takes Will's in a gentle hold. The clerk begins measuring Will's hand and Dipper feels Will's shaking return. He starts to rub his thumbs against the demon's in a soothing pattern. 

"M-Master?"

The clerk eyes him curiously but he ignores it. Dipper finally moves to look at the demon and realizes Will's face is completely flushed. One quick glance tells him even the tips of his ears are glowing red and he chuckles.

"Yes, William?"

The demon opens his mouth but shuts it again, his face glowing an even brighter shade of red as his blue eye moves to focus on the ground. 

"Here you are sir. Do you want that gift wrapped or-"

"He'll wear it." 

The clerk smiled as he rings them up. Dipper holds onto the ring as they walk outside. Will is sniffling and when they've walked a few steps away from the building, Dipper turns to Will.

"Hold your hand out."

Will is giving him this look that makes his heart race and he feels himself smile. He holds his hand out and Dipper takes it with his free one, gently massaging the side of it. Will's hands are incredibly soft and warm against his and he slowly slides the ring onto the demon's ring finger. Dipper doesn't know how it's possible, but the demon grows even more red and his breathing is sporadic as he looks between the ring resting on his finger and Dipper. 

"M-M-M-Mas-ster?"

Dipper's smile grows as the demon's stutter grows worse. Will's eye tears up and he's sniffling. And then the demon is in full-blown tears. The human stops, eyebrows furrowing.

"William, what's wrong?" 

"Th-th-this is just-it's too much and I do-don't deserve th-th-this." Will sputters.

People are staring at them in curiosity, whispering among themselves and Dipper takes the demon's hand within his own.

"Yes, you do." Will's watery eye meets Dipper's. "You deserve the world, William." 

Will is looking around and his breathing gets worse. Dipper frowns, guiding them further behind the building so they're away from the crowd. He lifts a hand to caress Will's cheek when they're finally alone, smiling softly at the demon as he starts hiccuping through tears.

"Shh, calm down, Will." 

And he takes the demon in his arms and gently plays with the blue hair on the demon's neck. Eventually Will stops sniffling and nuzzles into the side of the human's neck. Dipper pulls back and they stare at each other with small smiles. 

Dipper slowly leans in, and he feels Will stiffen with his actions as their noses gently bump into each other. And then his phone rings loudly. He sighs in annoyance before pulling away, seeing his twin sister's name flash on the screen. 

Will blinks and gives him a strange look. 

He answers the phone with a hint of aggravation. 

\--

The fourth time Dipper tries to kiss Will, it's when he returns with his sister from their month-long trip to Europe. Will's grin widens against his face as his eye meets Dipper's, and the human can see the silver band on the demon's hand. The demon looks like he wants to pounce on him but he refrains from doing so, instead fidgeting and grinning at him like a puppy whose owner has finally come home.

When some of the servants move to take Dipper's luggage, William happily takes them instead, following Dipper into his room. When Dipper shuts the door behind them, Will drops the bags looks at him expectantly. 

"Will, you know there's no house rules in my room." Dipper smiles and suddenly he's tackled into a crushing hug. 

"M-Master, I've missed you s-so much."

Dipper laughs heartily, wrapping his arms around the demon's torso as the demon begins nuzzling into his chest. His hand combs though the demon's hair and he hears the demon purr on top of him. 

Dipper had thought a lot about how to kiss the demon over his vacation. His sister had given him advice, insisting to be aggressive in his approach and what to do. While some of her tactics were a little too strong for the soft-hearted demon, he did agree that he needed to take further initiative. 

"William, look at me."

The demon shifted in Dipper's arms and grinned happily as his blue eye met the human's. Dipper smiled. If the demon had a tail, it'd be wagging a mile a minute. His hand slid to Will's cheek, with his eyes glancing to look at the demon's lips. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he leaned in closer, closing his eyes as he moved closer. 

And then a loud crash downstairs made him stop. He wanted to ignore it, and almost did, until the signature sound of Pacifica's voice rang downstairs followed by Mabel's angry shouting and Gideon's high pitched squeal. He had a feeling those two trouble-makers would show up eventually. He groaned, resting his forehead against Will's.

"I can't catch a break, can I?" 

"S-Stay here." William whispered. "With me."

The human smiled, nuzzling their noses together.

"Where's Will?"

"That's none of your business! How the hell did you get into our house?"

"It is our business, you evil slave holders!"

Dipper sighed as he leaned forward, pecking the demon's cheek. Everywhere he touched Will, he was greeted with a warm heat that radiates from the demon's blush. His eyes memorize the demon's flushed face, with his eye crinkled in a shy happiness and his lips pressed in a warm smile. His cheeks are a rosy red color and Dipper wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them. 

Instead he heard another loud boom and he sighed as he forced himself up. 

"M-Master?"

"Yes, William?"

The demon nibbled his lower lip and the human wanted a framed picture of the sight. 

"I'm glad you're h-home."

Dipper traced Will's jawline with a gloved finger and smiled.

"Me too." 

\--

The first time William succeeds in kissing his master is when they're cuddled in Dipper's bed on a rainy night. 

Dipper's eyes move quickly as he reads a book nestled in his hands. Will is cuddled into his chest, smiling softly as he looks at the ring on his finger. His master never explains why he bought it for him, but he has a feeling. His eye looks up to study Dipper's soft expression. He decides now is the right time. He leans forward and begins placing gentle kisses along the human's jawline. Dipper raises an eyebrow at him, with stark blue eyes leaving the page to meet his. 

The demon scoots up, planting small pecks on the human's cheeks and forehead. He carefully moves his master's bangs out of the way to place a gently kiss to the birthmark that rested against his forehead. Dipper shifts William then, forcing the demon to straddle him as he gently placed his book beside them. Will purrs as he feels Dipper lean forward and kiss the pulse point on his neck. 

They'd always kissed, just never on the mouth. It was always seen as such an intimate action, but he wanted nothing more in that moment. His lips trailed down to the side of Dipper's mouth and he hovered hesitantly. He could feel Dipper's hands massage his thighs and the anticipation build between them the longer he stilled. 

Dipper leaned forward and Will pulled back. He giggled softly when Dipper pouted. It was such an uncharacteristic look on the human and it made him giddy. It was moments like this that reminded Will that he would always belong to Dipper, even when he was eventually released from his magical shackles. He finally leaned forward, lips pressed gently against Dipper's. They were soft and the demon could feel himself melting against the human as the hands around his thighs moved to the small of his back. His heartbeat fluttered and he felt electricity spark through his whole body. 

When they finally pulled away, their eyes instantly met and he saw a genuine smile spread across Dipper's lips.

The words were never spoken, but he could hear them silently in that moment. 

'I love you.'


End file.
